simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Forum:Teorie i historie graczy/Przykład
Czy Oliwka Widmo jest morderczynią? *Producenci zrobili tak : Oliwce kazali zamawiać pizze , pokojówki i przywoływali różnych stworzonych simów za pomocą boolprop. Na pokojówkach i innych uzywali MAKE SECABLET ( czy jakoś tak ??? ) a na przywołanych simach nie musieli bo ich kontrolowano . Potem za pomocą boolprop przeciągali głód do zera i tak marli !!! PROSTE !!! *Myślę, że ona przyjmowała pod swój dach samotnych i nie mających gdzie zamieszkać (np. rozwiedziona Lilia Kamasz), potem umierali. *Oszalaliście nie jest morderczynią !!!! *Ja się domyślam że Oliwka niejest jakaś ludzka znaczy że cos podobnego do kosiarza ale ludzkie.Gdy patrzymy że ma na konu emeryture wychodzi że jeszce 65 dni a w simie co dopiero zaczoł tez jest 65 ona żyła dłużej niż każdy sim gdy umrez mroczny kosiarz podchodzi (ona miała umnie chorobe na jedzenie zatrucie pokarmowe) i ma klepsydre jużpszesypaną i karze jej odejś zamienia się w wazon i jest napis oliwka widmo zmarła a spadek przekazujemy jej dziecko nerwusowi *Ja myślę, że ona miała smutne życie. Zosatła psychologim i przyjmowała pod swój dach simów mających depresję. Nie potrafiła jednak ich pocieszyć i popełniali różne samobójstwa. Przy tych okazjach spotykała Mrocznego Kosiarza i zakochała się w nim oraz miała z nim dziecko. Odebrano jej jednak Nerwusa, ponieważ uznano, że nie potrafi specjalizowac się w swoim zawodzie i sama mająca depresję z tego, iż nie spotyka Kosiarza może być niebezpieczna dla dziecka. Ona była jednak poczciwą kobietą i postanowiła założyć zakład pogrzebowy i Maulozeum, jaki jest w trójce dzięki rodzinie widmo. *A ja myśle że ona zabiła 1 męża żeby dostać jego spadek, możliwe że to był wypadek, zobaczyła Mrocznego Kosiarza i zakochała się w nim więc żeby zobaczyć go jeszcze raz zabijała kolejnych ludzi i to jest według mnie cała fabuła *Ja sądzę, że Oliwka zamordowała różnych Simów po to, by spotkać się z Mrocznym Kosiarzem - jej kochankiem, którego poznała podczas śmierci jej pierwszego męża. Być może i nawet mu pomagała, gdyż On może dostaje za wysyłanie Simów podwyżkę itp. *Ja myślę że Oliwka była pomagierem Mrocznego Kosiarza gdy jeszczę była nastoletką. Gdy od niego odeszła, Mroczny Kosiarz chciał się na niej zemścić i dlatego zabił jej małrzonków. A to że Owiwka miała z nim dziecko może świadczyć że pomogła mu zabić męża by móc z Mrocznym robić Bara-bara. *To mało prawdopodobne by mordowała! Przecierz w the sims 2 nie ma opcji ,,Zabij'', dlatego nie może być morderczynią. A z Mrocznym pewnie się spotkała podczas czyjejś śmierci.'' *''Jak dla mnie twó''rcy zabijali simów żeby mogła związac się z kosiarzem. *Dawała tym Simom zepsute jedzenie, a Oni umierali. Może nieświadomie to robiła, na nią to nie działa...? *Oliwka Widmo mordowała innych simów na prośbę Mrocznego Kosiarza, on wtedy nagradzał ją jego nadwyżkami, ale podobno Oliwka oczekiwała czegoś więcej i zostali kochankami. *Może zwyczajnie dochodziło do zwykłych wypadków, albo dom Oliwki był przeklęty? Raczej stawiam na opcje nr 2. *Ale w przypadku przeklętego domu to mało możliwe bo inaczej by też zginęła, a tak według mnie podpisała Czarny Trakt z Kosiarzem przez co spotykali się bardzo często. Ale był jeden problem musiała pozbywać się innych, a Kosiarz pomyślał że udana z nich para ona zabijała on brał w zaświaty i Oliwka Widmo zakochała się w nim. (czyli coś w stylu "Arszeniku i koronek"? ) *Kosiarz zakochał się w Oliwce,gdy zginęli rodzice Ofelii albo Lilia Kamasz i od tej pory sprowadzał przypadkowych ludzi do jej domu,by ginęli i mógł się z nią spotykać. *Ale to mało prawdopodobne, by dawała im zepsute jedzenie. Przecież w jej ogródku są Simowie zmarli nie tylko przez chorobę. Ta pokojówka to się utopiła. Simowie umierali z innych przyczyn (starość, pożar). Mi się wydaje, że oni szukali u niej jakiegoś pocieszenia, np. Lilia Kamasz. * jakimś kodem który znają tylko twórcy sprowadzali umarłych pod jej dom a póżniej kod wyłączali mogli zrobić z kodem zrobić strój mrocznego i nazwali go Mroczny Kosiarz a póżniej go zabili i grób sprzedali oni tylko chcą żebyśmy się główkowali i interesowali się tą grą to dla pieniędzy byśmy zaciekawieni kupowali tą grę wiem to szef tej firmy to mój ojciec * Tak, tak. Jesteśmy zachwyceni. Wracając do tematu, może oni po prostu używają SimPE, albo innego programu? * Mroczny Kosiarz z ktorym Oliwia robila Bara-Bara to Sim stworzony za pomoca kodu.Ale czasami jak wezmie z kims slub to podchodzi z nozem do lozka lecz zawsze jest wtedz zabierana do krainy umarlych ( nie mozna jej wtedy kontrolowac) * A moim zdaniem Oliwka wywoływała pożary żeby zabiżć trzech mężów. Pewnego dnia spotkała sima który miał na imie Mroczny Kosiarz i strój śmierci (można go zdobyć jakimś kodem). Mroczny kosiarz miał jasną skórę (bo Nerwus ma jasną, a Oliwka ciemną więc Kosiar musiał mieć jasną). Oliwka zaszła w ciąże i twórcy uśmiercili Kosiarza który był simem w stroju śmierci. Oliwka nazwała go Nerwus Jakiś. Opieka społeczna zabrała jej dzecko i dała Papużkom. Dziś Oliwka szła obok mojego domu i ukradła mi gazete, a potem sie tak złowieszczo śmieła ;) Ola bez zalogowania. * Ale mnie dziwi to, że Mroczny Kosiarz jest kobietą. '' * A ja uważam, że Oliwka zrobiła u siebie coś w rodzaju cmentarza, a Mroczny Kosiarz jest simem w jego stroju. Ot, cała filozofia. Chociaż coś bardziej fantastycznego też jest fajne... Alex * Moim zdaniem Oliwka miała 3mezów Ireneusza,Patryka i Edwina E.L Gromica.Oliwka nazywała sie Oliwka Muenda wzieła nazwizkopo 3 zmarłym ze starości meża Ireneusza Widmo.Oliwka nie zamordowała żadnego sima bo w nocy by śniła o tej osobie i o kosiarzu.Możliwe że Mroczny Kosiarz przeklnął dom.Pokojówka Joasia Ebadi sie utopiła razem z Lilią Kamasz.Rajmhund Trumna i Patryk Ktoś spłoneli w pożarze.Melisa Sim,Artur Tybylec i Hilary Martwiak zmarli z głodu.Władyslawa i Klemens Zmrok Lerato i Peponi Meunda i Zog Zmrok i Ireneusza Widmo ze starości. * Zauważmy, że we wspomnieniach Oliwki jest "Mroczny Kosiarz " ze spacją na końcu, czego nie da się zrobić w trybie rodziny. To może oznaczać, że to był prawdziwa "śmierć". * Jak ona mogła robić bara-bara z Mrocznym Kosiarzem??? Przecież do łóżka chyba nie wszedł?! * na serio jestem jego córką a propo z tamtego se was jaja robiłam ale jak widze jak się tym przejmójiecie tak do zlituje sie wpisujemy kod boolprop TestingCheatsEnabled true tutaj to już każdy simsomaniak wie jak trzeba kliknąć żeby wyszły opcje,,klikamy SPAWN i wybieramy opcję kill (zabij ) haha jakie to proste * Ale jak Oliwka Widmo mogła zajść w ciąże z KOBIETĄ?!!! Przecież Mroczny Kosiarz to kobieta... Ja wiem że żaden z twórców gry tego nie rozgrywał tylko wszystko od razu już gotowe stworzyli (wspomnienia itd.) ale mimo wszystko to ich błąd. Według mnie Mroczny Kosiarz powinien być facetem. * Wiesz co, nawet ja wiem jak zajść w ciążę kobieta z kobietą, nawet z małym dzieckiem się da. Nie będę tu spamować jak to się robi, ale ja uważam że rzeczywiście powinna być kobietą, bo są 2 określenia do mrocznego: kostucha i śmierć. Za to męskiego rodzaju to Mroczny Kosiarz i Ponury Żniwiarz, ale to są nazwy własne więc to niec dziwnego że jest kobietą. * Wiecie, są jeszcze takie programy, w których można tworzyć drzewo genealogiczne Simów. A pozatym, kiedy moim Simom odebrano dziecko, to kiedy moja inna rodzina adoptowała dziecko, to nigdy nie trafiłam na to odebrane. A pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że Nerwus pamiętał Oliwkę. Więc to wszystko jest ustawione za pomocą programu. I twórcy gry się nie popisali robiąc Morczną ''Kosiarkę. Lechabima * Może niewinna? Nie! W jej wspomnieniach jest dużo ...umarł(a). Skoro Kosiarz to kochanek ,a dziecko to Nerwuś (właściwie dwa Nerwusy) to znaczy że Oliwka to morderca. Pomyślcie : Widmo + Śmierć + Nerwy = Duch zmarły na udar. Bo przecież nerwy to też mózg. Mózg to głowa. Co na głowę? Udar. Wychodzi na to że zabija ludzi przez udar. Albo ból głowy. Kosiarz to może trzeci mąż który zginął. Lecz nie było poprzednika. To ma coś (według mnie) powiązanego z Bellą Ćwir. Przeczytajcie moją teorię o Belli i wyjdzie cały obraz układanki * Mroczny kosiarz jest kobietą... tylko w polskim tłumaczeniu! (ta śmierć,). W wersji angielskiej śmierć ma rodzajnik nijaki, więc nasz Ponury, na pewno nie jest kobietą, ani transseksualistą, czyli Oliwka spokojnie mogła mieć z nim romans i potomstwo. Co do nagrobków na jej parceli mieszkalnej... Mroczny musiał mieć jakiś pretekst, żeby spotykać się z ukochaną. * To proste. Twórcy robili to z BoolPropa (spawn) z tym "Rodney Death Creator". A te wspomnienie z Mrocznym dali z SimPE. Chodzi o zainteresowanie grą, i tyle. A tak w simowym świecie, to ona ich mordowała, by spotykać się z Mrocznym. * Ludzie twórcy nie używali kodów(to do tych mądrych) oni to zrobili specjalnie.Oliwka była ciepłą osobą więc inni ludzie szukali u niej schronienia niestety podczas pierwszego spotkania z Kosiarzem on się w niej zakochał i rzucił jakąś klątwę która sprawia że każdy sim który u niej zamieszka umrze, bo on chciał ją zobaczyć.W końcu ona także się w nim zakochała.Potem urodził się nasz kochany Nerwus.Oliwka go kochała bardziej niż Kosiarza więc on się wkurzył i i znowu rozkochał w sobie Oliwkę ona nie zdążyła nadać dziecku imienia kiedy przyszła Opiekan Społeczna i zabrała Nerwuska.Lucjan i Cecylia długo zastanawiali się nad imieniem,ale bezimienne dziecko stało się dorosłe i nazwali go po prostu Nerwus Jakiś. * A może miała te groby, bo gdy była przy śmierci jakiegoś sima zobaczyła Kosiarza i zakochała się w nim,i zagadnęła go.Obydwoje przypadli sobie do gustu i Oliwka spytała go o pragnienia.On odpowiedział , że chce się spotkać z Jeźcami Apokalipsy.Oliwka powiedziała (oczywiście,skłamała),że ich zna.Kosiarz podsyłał(np.hipnotyzował) pod dom Oliwki pierwsze lepsze osoby,nakłaniał Oliwkę do zabicia ich.Ona to robiła.Mroczny przychodził,zabierał osobę a w międzyczasie Oliwka podawała fałszywe dane.W końcu Kosiarz odwzajemnił jej uczucia i tak powstał Nerwus Jakiś.Co się działo z Nerwusem każdy simomaniak wie. W skrócie-(wg.mnie)tak,Oliwka Widmo jest morderczynią. LUNCIA=) * A może po prostu kupiła dom w którym były groby... * Ludzie, to że robiła to z Kosiarzem to nie znaczy że on jest ojcem Nerwusa! Mogła mieć te dziecko sama ze sobą, w drzewie jest pokazana tylko Oliwka jako matka, Mrocznego nigdzie nie ma! A co do grobów to myślę że większość to jej zmarla rodzina, a ci obcy ludzie to pewnie byli zanim ona przyszła na świat, w końcu ma wspomnienia że umarł tylko ktoś z rodziny. Nie sprawdzałam jej przodków, więc dokładnie nie wiem, ale ona z całą pewnością ich nie zabijała, jak choćby dlatego że nie da się zabijać, nawet z pomocą kodów, simPE, insimenatora czy innych programów, nie ma wspomnień 'muahaha zabiłam sima ...' itp. Zresztą da się zrobić dziecko ze śmiercią, gorzej ze wspomnieniem, ale ja uważam, że to prawdziwa śmierć. 2 powody: jak już ktoś powiedział, na końcu nazwiska (Kosiarz) jest spacja. Gdy za pomocą kodu nałoży się strój mrocznego, widać twarz, wystaje nos itp, tymczasem na obrazku ze wspomnienia tego nie widać. * Nie, niepotrzebnie ją oskarżacie. A ten "Kosiarz", ojciec Nerwusa, to po prostu jakiś Sim przebrany za Kosiarza. On umarł, jego grób sprzedali, a wspomnienie jego śmierci wymazali. Na drzewie Nerwusa są tylko jego PRZYBRANI rodzice, Lucjan i Cecylia Papużka. Nie wiadomo nic o żadnym przebierańcu z kosą. * nie wiem nic o oliwce ale wiem ze w Anglii sądzą ze smierć to baba * NIE, NIE JEST MORDERCZYNIĄ!!! JEST ZWYCZAJNĄ BABUNIĄ!!! Irek Widmo umarł ze starości, tak samo jak Edek Gromnica i Mundek Trumna. * Ja myśle że pewnego dnia Oliwka żyła spokojnie aż umarł jej pierwszy mąż (ten co porzucił ją przed ołtarzem). Gdy umarł zobaczyła Kosiarza i się zakochali w sobie. Ale Mroczny powiedział jej że nie mogą być razem bo Mroczny musi iść do świata umarłych i nie może się tak jak sim publicznie pokazywać. Jedynym sposobem spotkań z Kosiarzem dla Oliwki było zabijanie. Te króliki doświatczalne to byli wszyscy ci co na cmentarzu Oliwki są. Aż pewnego razu Kostuch i Oliwka urządzili Bara-Bara. Wkrótce urodził się syn. Ponieważ Kosiarz o tym nie wiedział postanowiła zabić kogoś nowego i przywołać Kostuchę by wspólnie dali mu imię. Kiedy kosiarz się dowiedział o dziecku wpadł w szał. Nie chciał mieć dzieci więc dal Oliwce karę - że jeśli będzie chciała kogoś wskrzesić to Kosiarz jej odmówi. I tak właśnie jest w grze. Po a tym gdy Kosiarz zobaczył się na drzewie genealogicznym rodziny Widmo wymazał się. Kosiarz opuścił Oliwkę a ona była załamana. Tak ciągle myślała o nim że nie nauczyła dziecka niczego. Aż wkrótce po malutkiej opiece dziecko zostało zabrane przez opiekę społeczną. Dopiero wtedy Oliwka przypomniała sobie że nie dała dziecku imienia. Wtedy to do Oliwki przyjechała jej siostra i siostrzenica - Władysława i Ofelia. Władysława powiedziała że Ofelią nie ma kto się opiekować więc dała ją Oliwce pod opiekę. Oliwka bardzo się ucieszyła. W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego dziecka Ofelię dobrze wychowała. Ofelii było trochę żal że nie mogła zobaczyć swojego kuzyna. Potem ten kuzyn został przekazany Papużką ale nie w celu rodziny lecz w celu królika doświadczalnego do ich tajnych esperymentów. Dali mu imię Nerwus. Nerwus na szczęscie był już nastolatkiem i nie mógł zostać odebrany przez opiekę społeczną Papużka za takie traktowanie. Wkrótce stał się dorosłym. Wkrótce jego pragnienie stworzenia rodziny wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Wszystkie etapy życia rozpoczął z problemami. TO TYLE. OLIWKA JEST MORDERCZYNIĄ. Patra17 * NIE, NIE ZABIJAŁA!!!!! DOCIERA?????!!!!! NIE - ZA - BI - JA - ŁA!!!!! NIE OSKARŻAJCIE TEJ MĄDREJ STARUSZKI!!!!! * ale , skoro , ona zabijała . to czemu nie zabiła Ofelli Zmrok . ?? hmm . ?? * A ja myślę, że Rodzina Widmo (i inne wcześniejsze nazwiska) prowadziła zakład pogrzebowy. To by wyjaśniało nagrobki Giercownik7 17:38, lip 25, 2011 (UTC) * Tja, zakład pogrzebowy! Trzymajcie mnie, bo umrę ze śmiechu! Czy widziałeś kiedyś, żeby jakiemuś Simowi z Dwójki nadarzyła się możliwość prowadzenia zakładu pogrzebowego? * A według mnie zakład pogrzebowy w tym wypadku jest możliwy, bo dlaczego w the sims 3 jest mauzoleum rodziny Widmo??? Hmmm???? Gracze nie muszą wiedzieć o jakimś tam zakładzie pogrzebowym. Może kiedyś prowadziła taki zakład, a my o tym nie wiemy? Według mnie Oliwka widmo nie byłaby zdolna do zabijania innych, tylko po to by zobaczyć Mrocznego Kosiarza. Nie była chyba tak okrutna, w końcu była już emerytką i wiedziała, że kiedyś na pewno spotka, ożeni się z Mrocznym Kosiarzem w zaświatach. Ci simowie którzy leżą w ogródku Oliwki zginęli przypadkowo, np. przez brak umiejętności pływania, jak tamta pokojówka. * Największe głupstwo brzmi: Oliwka zabijała. * Wedługmnie prowadziła cmentarz. Poprostu. Dobra żart, chociaż może jest w tym trochę prawdy. Przecież twórcy gry tak zrobili. Ich się zapytajcie dlaczego ma tyle nagrobków w ogrodzie. * NIE. * Oliwka Widmo była zwykłą Simką. Próbowała sobie ułożyć normalne życie, dlatego miała tylu mężów. Jednak, pewnego dnia, spotkała Mrocznego Kosiarza. Simowie, którzy do niej przyjeżdżali w szukaniu pocieszenia (patrz Liliana Kamasz) ginęli. To nie musi być jej wina, tylko Mrocznego. 07:34, paź 1, 2011 (UTC) * Oliwka Widmo nie była morderczynią!To proste Moderatorzy gry, zrobili to by inni myśleli że Oliwia to morderca bo tak na prawdę ta simka jest spokojna,miła i dobra.Moderatorzy w serii the sims ukryli jeszcze wiele tajemnic!A jej rodzina umarła ze starości (Moderatorzy są bez serca)A śmierć upodobała ją sobie bo miała wiele umarłych na prywatnym cmentarzyku. * Popieram! * Ja myślę że Oliwka Widmo uprawia magię, klatwy, czy coś w tym stylu... Ale jeśli chodzi o związek z Kosiarzem to mówcie na mnie ,,tępy'' ale o Tym nic nie wiem'' * Myśle że to było tak 1: kiedy przychodzili do niej simowie w poszukiwaniu pocieszenia ona zabijała ich by móc spotkać sie z Mrocznym,2 Mroczny rzucał klątwe czy coś na tych simów i kiedy umierali on mógł spokojnie widywać sie z Oliwką.Raczej stawiam na 1.:) * Nie mam The Sims 2, ale mam własną, prawdopodobną teorie. Przy tworzeniu gry Nerwusa i Oliwkę stworzyli razem, ale potem dali jej syna do rodziny Papużka. Co do tych grobów to ci zmarli simowie umierali bo: *# Zmarli śmiercią naturalną *# Byli nieostrożni i się spalili *# Poprostu się utopili Co do romansu z Mrocznym - są dwie opcję bara-bara i Postaraj się o dziecko. Bardziej możliwe jest bara-bara. To by wszystko wyjaśniało i Oliwka nie jest morderczynią. Adul11 Oliwka Widmo nic nie zrobiła wszyscy żyli ale moderatorzy postanowili zrobić z jej rodziny zagadke i wszyscy prócz Oliwki Widmo poumierali.Możliwe było że podczas śmierci jednej z jej bliskich osób próbowała ocalić i zagrała z mrocznym zdobywając jego przyjaźń.Moźliwe że Mroczny był firciarzem i sam próbował zdobyć serce Oliwki a ponieważ jej mężowie umarli mógł to robić bez zarzutów.jasmina400 -Czy wy naprawdę nie rozumiecie, że twórcy gry mogą sobi wymyslić co chcą i wcale nie muszą grać tak jak my?Przecież Oliwka wcale nie musiała tego wszystkiego przechodzić. Twórcy po prostu edytowali wspomnienia i drzewo genealogiczne. Mogli by rownie dobrze zrobić tak, że oliwka miała dziecko z psem. I co? To są tworcy, nie normalni gracze. NiweasPZPR *Ummm... Naprawdę, nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałem, że Oliwka może być MORDERCZYNIĄ !!! Sądzę, że mogła być psychologiem. Widocznie nie najlepiej sobie radziła z tym niby zawodem, więc simowie popełniali samobójstwa, może czasami umierali przez przypadek, w katakliźmie, naturalnie - ze starości... Ale żeby Oliwia Widmo morderczynią?! Ludzie! Zastanówcie się nad tym, jak obrażacie tą simkę!!! *Ja myślę że Oliwka przyjmowała biednych ludzi pod swój dach. Gdy oni umierali ze starości, z pożarów lub z głodu ona chciała ich ocalić. Wtedy zakochała się w morczym kosiarzu. Gdy umierali jej wspólokatorzy ona spotykała się z mroczym kosiarzem aż wreście doszło do bara-bara. *Ja sobie myślę, że Oliwka była normalną kobietą, a za tymi morderswami stoi Mroczny Kosiarz.Oliwka po prostu nie zaznała prawdziwego szczęścia w życiu, więc postanowiła przygarniać osoby porzucone i nieszczęśliwe.Mroczny po prostu zauroczył się Oliwką, która miała podobny charakter do jego.Pozabijał wszystkich ludzi mieszkających u Oliwki (prawdopodobnie bez jej wiedzy), ponieważ chciał ją mieć tylko dla siebie.Potem jednak z tego związku wyszło dziecko, czyli Nerwus Jakiś, który z powodu usposobienia Oliwki został zabrany przez opiekę społeczną.Kostucha się speszyła i odeszła od Oliwki, i od tamtej pory już jej nie odwiedza. * Ludzie weźcie się ogarnijcie! Posłuchajcie w ogóle jak to brzmi ,,nie obrażajcie tej miłej simki!". Przecież to tylko postać z gry! Bez urazy, wierzę że jest miła, bo to akurat można sprawdzić, ale to nie jest prawdziwy człowiek, tylko simka! * Oliwka Widmo nie jest morderczynią. Można to wywnioskować z innej wersji zdarzeń. Rodzice Oliwki i Władysławy zmarli na wskutek pożaru gdy te były nastolatkami (Gdyby były dziećmi zabrałaby je opieka społeczna lub zająłby się nimi ktoś z rodziny). Jak wiadomo śmierć obu rodziców bardzo boli nawet Simów. Wtedy właśnie Mroczny Kosiarz dostrzegł coś w Oliwce. Wiedział, że śmierć rodziców ją szczególnie dotknie więc zawarł z nią układ: Jeżeli będę miał w tym domu dobre żniwa zwrócę ci rodziców. Oliwka zgodziła się mając nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy ich jeszcze żywych. Zapraszała do siebie nieznajomych simów po czym ich zabijała na zlecenie Mrocznego Kosiarza. Nie chciała tego, ale musiała to robić. Zabijała również członków rodziny jak i swoich mężów. Utopiła własną siostrę w basenie z jej mężem po czym przygarnęła Ofelię do siebie. Ze śmiercią miała dobre kontakty po czym doszło do romansu i do narodzin Nerwusa Jakiegoś. Wkrótce został zabrany przez opiekę społeczną. Gdy Mroczny Kosiarz się o tym dowiedział przeklą ją i już nigdy nie odwiedził jej nawiedzonego domu. Oliwka się zestarzała, a Ofelia stała się nastolatką. Moim zdaniem Oliwka nadal żyje ze świadomością, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek ujży swoich rodziców mimo zerwanego układu ze śmiercią. Co dowodzi, że Oliwka Widmo nie jest morderczynią, tylko działała na zlecenie Mrocznego kosiarza gdyż mieli zawarty układ, a ona sama chciała tylko by jej rodzice jeszcze żyli. * Ludzie ale wy pomysły macie. Jak się ma InSimenator (sama mam to wiem) to da się mieć dziecko z Mrocznym Kosiarzem, kosmitą albo z kim tam chcecie (nawet z samym sobą) i oni tak to zrobili. Cała teoria. Proste, nie? * Według mnie to było tak: producenci stworzyli Oliwkę Widmo, aby gracze mieli pole do popisu i mogli domyślać się o niej różnych rzeczy. Oliwka Widmo, to poczciwa emerytka mieszkająca w Dziwnowie. Miała tyle mężów, ponieważ nigdy nie spotkała swojej prawdziwej miłości. Bo niektórzy rzucali ją przed ołtarzem, inni zaś umierali. Wdała się w romans z Mrocznym Kosiarzem i owocem miłości był Nerwus Jakiś, którego zabrała opieka społeczna. Oliwka przyjaźniła się ze wszystkimi Simamki (dostawca pizzy, pokojówka itp.), dlatego przygarniała ich pod swój dach i kiedy umarli, chowała ich w przydomowym cmentarzu. * W the sims 2 nie da się zabić! przecierz nie da sie utopić,porazić prądem,czy inne tam! * Oliwka Widmo jest normalna Simką, która gosciła u siebie simów, którzy potrzebowali pomocy, np.: Lilia Kamasz. To nie jej wina, tylko twórców, ze ją uśmiercili, oraz wywołali pożar, co źle wpłynęło na jej mężów. Chciała sobie ułożyć życie i tyle. Ja tez sobie robie cmentarzyki dla zmarłych na parcelach. A Ćwirowie? Kapulet? tez mają te cmetarzyki, a gracze nie uwazaja ich za morderców. * Wedlug mnie Oliwka to nie morderczyni,Moze jej partnerzy umierali sami a ona wiedziala ze nie ktorzy umra nie dlugo to ich przyjmowala do siebie zeby nie czuli sie samotni w ostatniej minucie zycia a to dziecko z kosiarzem to NIE InSimenator,bo u mnie jak Oliwka umala miala platynowa inspiracje wiec przyszedl Kosiarz z tancerkami hula.Kiedy one tanczyly to oni sie calowali.'' Kasia'' Kategoria:Forum